Left Behind
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Hope was always wondering from that day forth why he had been left behind. At least, that's what he told himself what he thought about whenever his mind went back to her...


**Left Behind**

**Summary: Hope was always wondering from that day forth why he had been left behind. At least, that's what he told himself what he thought about whenever his mind went back to her...**

**Hi all, seeing as I'm on a roll with writing and ideas for especially this couple today. Here's another one! **

Hope stared up at the wall of rocks a certain pink-haired girl had casually jumped beyond. The first thought to enter his mind was, "She left me." he voiced it outloud while sitting back onto the stone looking up. He couldn't believe it.

Sure, she hadn't been very enthused when he had joined her, leaving Sazh and Vanille behind but it's not like he had abandoned them. Afterall, they had eachother and him and Lightning, they had eachother as well. Right? So, why then, was he sitting here by himself? Hope sighed and leaned back against a slab of rock.

Could it have been because of what they had said after they first met? What with blaming Serah and the rest of them for having been branded I'Cie. It's not like he had meant it, though she had glared down at him when he crawled backwards and collided with her legs.

Long, smooth, pale, and well-toned legs. Hope shook his head quickly trying to get the current thoughts out of his mind and the path it had taken. After sitting there trying to keep his mind blank though he kept picturing her jumping from one outcrop to the next till she got to the top and disapeared over the ridge.

As cruel as it was for her to leave him it had been a nice show to see, with her muscles rippling beneath the perfect skin with each movement. Probably the last thing he would see what with the Sanctum chasing after them. If they didn't catch him one of those machines would and quite honestly, without Lightning to help him he would be killed by those things. In each battle he had faced so far there had been a growing panic in his chest. He never said anything about it, and Lightning never mentioned it, but this fear was evident in his eyes. He wasn't very confident of himself or his abilities.

Unlike her, she almost seemed to have too much confidence. He wished he didn't act like such a coward infront of her. He had thought Vanille was pretty, though oddly dressed with those animal furs the first time he saw her, but with Lightning... She had practically taken his breath away.

That pink tinted hair glistening in the light when the rays caught it, atificial or not. The way it glowed like a halo at night. Just the way she spoke and moved had intrigued her from the moment he saw her. Stalking across the floor like a feral creature the Sanctum could never even dream of taming waiting to pounce at whatever issued a threat.

Besides that, there was her voice, it was soft and yet sharp at the same time. From the way she moved in battle her bite was definetly worse than her outraged. He had seen that first hand, along with what had happened between her and Snow. He wasn't sure if he liked her even more for that or was simply awestruck that she could put her feelings and thoughts out there like that. While he struggled to find words to tell too the man that led his mother to her death.

His fists clentched in rage at the that, but soon his palms were open to the sky again.

It was crazy of him to be thinking of that right now when he didn't even know if he would live to see tomorrow. His thoughts of course went back to her.

Captivating. That's what she was, he decided silently to himself looking up at the stars above him. If he ever saw her again, caught up to her even, well, he would try. Hope wanted to be better, not only even for himself anymore but also her. If anyone was worth it she was.

At that moment the crunch of shoes hitting rock made him look up but he soon relaxed. It was just Sazh and Vanille and he smiled at this. They could get him back to her, and then he could become stronger, eventually telling not only Snow what he thought of him, but also these feeling to her, Lightning.

**Please, tell me if you liked it or not. Reviews make the world go 'round. Okay, not really, they just make me happy.**


End file.
